Rudy (Ice Age)
Rudy is the main antagonist of the 2009 Blue Sky film Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs and its subsequent video game. He is a rogue albino Baryonyx ''and Buck and Momma ''Tyrannosaurus rex's archenemy and one of the top predators in the dinosaur valley. He is responsible for scratching out Buck's eye and constantly tracks the weasel, hoping for revenge on Buck for plucking out his tooth, leaving him with a scar on his lip. Appearance Rudy is a vicious and devastating opponent in the eyes of Buck and the other dinosaurs. He is a gigantic (120ft long and 60ft high when he stands) albino Baryonyx with orange eyes and gray claws. He has sharp claws on his hands and feet and sharp teeth, missing the one Buck knocked out. He is shown to be very brave, yet very evil. History ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' Before the film takes place, Rudy attacks Buck the weasel, scratching out his eye. He then eats Buck but before he can swallow him, Buck manages to escape the dinosaur's rockets out of the dinosaurs mouth, knocking out one of his teeth. During the movie, Rudy, until the climax, was only seen in the shadows to show his evilness and massive appearance. He follows the tracks of Buck and the herd, planning to ambush them at the right moment. Buck (as well as Momma) occasionally hear his load roars coming from the forest. He manages to catch up with Sid, accidentally left behind by Momma. The terrified sloth is able to escape from Rudy by running into an ancient lava lake. Before walking away, Rudy stomps on the ground, causing the lava underneath to reemerge and surround Sid. At the end of the movie, once Sid is saved, Rudy ambushes Buck, Manny, Ellie, the possums, and newborn baby Peaches inside the cave they used to travel to the dinosaur world and attempts to eat them all. Buck distracts Rudy as Manny, Diego, and Sid tie Rudy's feet together by vines. Sid accidentally trips over the wire, allowing Rudy to get back up and presume chase. Before Rudy is able to finish his nemisis and his friends, Momma, in a timely arrival, charges into Rudy and pushes him off a nearby cliff. Buck is shown to feel sorrow for Rudy, because the only challenge in his life was gone. However, it is later shown that Rudy survived the fall, and continues his feud with Buck, who starts to ride him (much to his chagrin). ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' Rudy, alongside Buck, makes a cameo appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift and Scrat's Continental Crack-Up Part 1, where Buck is seen riding Rudy by Scrat as he descends to the Earth's core. Video Game Rudy is the final boss of all of the versions of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Momma and Buck fight against Rudy in his cave hideout while Manny and his gang run for shelter. As Momma fights Rudy head on, the player controls Buck as he uses his bamboo launcher to destroy rafflesia flowers connected to vines holding on to a rock column dangling above Rudy and Momma. As Buck attacks the rafflesias, he can use his whip to pull down the vine attached to the rafflesia, causing small parts of it fall onto Rudy, angering him, and attempts to bite Buck. Once the last rafflesia is destroyed, the complete rock column falls near Rudy, partially blinding him with dust and pushes him toward the edge of the cave cliff. Momma shoves Rudy off the cliff similar to the movie, but he also survives the fall. Trivia *Rudy is a Moby Dick parody. Both are great white beasts who mutilated their respective enemies; Buck (who lost an eye) and Captain Ahab (who lost a leg). *Rudy is the only Ice Age villain to appear in more than one film, due to his cameo in Ice Age: Continental Drift. *Rudy is the first main Ice Age villain not to die of his respected movie, followed by Gavin from Ice Age: Collision Course. Captain Gutt, the main antagonist of Ice Age: Continental Drift, could've survived his fate, but it is uncertain if he did or not. *Rudy bears a resemblance to the Albino Giganotosaurus from Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) and the ''Indominus rex'' from Jurassic World due to their white skin and other features. *Rudy did not appear in Ice Age: Collision Course, despite Buck having a major role in the film. *Rudy is the most dangerous Ice Age villain, more than Soto, Gutt, and Cretaceous and Maelstrom. *Rudy appears as a giant two-legged albino crocodile due to the fact Baryonyx is a species of Spinosaur, which have heads like those of crocodiles. *Rudy is similar to the Dinocroc from the 2004 Sci-Fi film of the same name and its 2011 sequel Dinocroc vs Supergator. Gallery Rudy02.jpeg|Rudy. PDVD 091.PNG|Rudy roars. Rudy_indominus.png|Rudy's similarity to the Indominus Rex. Rudy_vs_vastatosaurus_rex.jpg|Rudy compared to the Vastatosaurus Rex. iceage3h.jpg|Rudy's evil grin. Rudy'sFall.png|Rudy falls to his apparent death. Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Predator Category:Fighter Category:Rogue Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Brutes Category:Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hungry Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Athletic Villains Category:Ferals Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutilators Category:Amoral Category:Hunters Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Bigger Bads Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Pets Category:Insecure Villains Category:Sadists Category:Parody Villains Category:Friend of the hero